


Forging Connections

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Manic Episode, Surprises, bipolar, quentin tries to be a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: "This is all for me?" Peter asks as he walks in, clearly amazed. It causes Quentin to grin and he realizes he hasn't ever really felt like this. Sure he's been happy when he's made a breakthrough in some invention but this? This is different.





	Forging Connections

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
I just write and post for these

Three weeks had gone by since the night Quentin Beck discovered that Peter Parker was his son. By now Peter had come out of hiding and told his aunt, as well as SHIELD about, the biological connection they had. 

SHIELD, more specifically Nick Fury, had of course chewed out Peter about disappearing without a word as well as visiting the sole person on SHIELD's shit list (okay not the only one but Quentin was pretty high up on that list). Quentin knew that because two days after that significant night Peter had shown back up complaining about Fury, seemingly not caring whether or not Quentin was listening. He had been, though. He also assumed the reason Peter slept on his couch for just about every night after that was an act of rebellion in spite of Fury. 

Surprisingly enough no SHIELD agents had come knocking on the door though. Quentin guessed that Peter's aunt had maybe told them off, asking to give her nephew some space. He didn't know, Peter didn't really tell him anything.

For three weeks Peter came after school into the apartment like it was his and plopped down on the couch. It had taken a few days for him to get up the courage and occasionally turn on the unused TV. There was one day he turned it on and immediately turned it off when he saw Quentin walk in. Quentin hadn't said anything though and just went about his own day. He actually tried to pretend Peter wasn't there since he really didn't understand why he came around so often, they barely even spoke to one another. 

It happened a few times like that the first week. Peter tested boundaries one by one. Halfway through the third week Peter came to the apartment, watched a bit of TV, did homework at the dining table, ate whatever snack or meal he brought, and got ready for bed in the spare bathroom. At the end of the night he crashed on the same couch.

One evening Quentin found himself sleepless and took to roaming about the apartment as usual. He had to catch himself as soon as he opened his bedroom door because he almost forgot Peter was there. Not particularly wanting to wake the kid up, he made sure his movements were barely audible. He figured the extra effort would wear him out quicker so he didn't mind too much. Though, he also remembered Peter saying something about a test the next day and Quentin understood how important those were. The more sleep Peter got the better. 

He didn't get very far from his door before he stopped. Having only walked only a few steps, since it connected to the living space, Quentin stopped and observed the kid stretched out on his couch.

Peter was just taller than himself but he looked taller with his feet over the arm of the white sofa. The blanket didn't even cover his toes either. Delilah was, as usual since Peter had started staying there, curled up on his chest. She had abandoned the space next to Quentin in the large bed for Peter. She even acted a little lost when he was as school or staying at his own home. 

What caught Quentin's eye though was Peter's stuff. Next to the coffee table there was his school backpack, a few papers stuck out here and there, and just under the couch a different bag stuck out. He wondered how long he had been hiding that there. It must have been where he kept his extra clothes and toothbrush. 

Peter had basically moved in and Quentin barely noticed.

(-)

He tried to blame it on a manic episode. He hadn't taken his pills for a few days so it was believable that an energetic episode spurred by his Bipolar Disorder was the cause. 

The very next morning Quentin had gotten on his computer and pulled up the various online shopping websites he had accounts for and some he didn't. He then proceeded to order all sorts of things from a bed to curtains to small decorations. SHIELD may have payed for all his bills and groceries but he did still have a bank account with a reasonable amount of money that sat untouched.

Quentin spent close to four hours ordering all sorts of stuff. When he was finished he only spared a moment for coffee, it would be his fourth cup of the day since he had been drinking it since before Peter left for school, and quite literally rolled up his sleeves.

The better half of the day and the next he spent cleaning out his office. He moved his desk as well as everything on it to his bedroom followed by the various projects he had in there. It was already a rather sparse room so it didn't take very long. The place's minimalist style was rather lucky in this case. 

Peter hadn't shown in that time which was okay for now. Deep down Quentin wondered if all his efforts would be wasted and Peter wasn't going to come back. He was pretty sure though he was just overreacting and the kid had just gone back home for a bit after staying with him as long as he did. 

In the next four days everything had arrived and on the fifth everything was put into place. 

Now all Quentin had to do was wait.

(-) 

It had been longer than he expected. Quentin was beginning to have his doubts as time went on. Maybe two weeks had gone by since he did all the work. Everyday since he stayed close by the front door and even slept with his bedroom door open just in case. He had just started giving up hope, irritation and a bit of anger setting in, when he saw the door open.

He was trying to sit still at the dining table, working on something for SHIELD. A glance down at his watch told him it was a quarter till four which was usually when Peter got back from school. It had to be him. SHIELD would be too early to pick up the project since they had only just dropped it off. It had to be Peter. There were no other possibilities. 

A sigh of relief leaves him when he sees Peter walk in. He's given a wave which he returns. Nothing is said between them as Peter goes about his routine he had set weeks ago. 

Quentin lets maybe twenty minutes pass by before he gets up and walks over to the couch. 

"Hey uh," he starts, clearing his throat as he starts. Peter very obviously is startled and something pangs in Quentin's chest. The movement has caused Delilah to jump off Peter's lap and run off somewhere. "Can I show you something?" He finishes when Peter turns around to look at him. Suddenly he's worried he'll say no. 

The kid looks a little nervous, like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't be. "Yeah. Yeah sure." He sounds so awkward and there's not a lot of confidence in his tone. Quentin knows he hasn't exactly gotten back Peter's trust after betraying him but he was hoping to fix that.

Quentin crosses the room to the hall opposite where his bedroom is located. One side of it has two doors, the laundry and spare bathroom, and the other has the door to where his office used be.

He stands in front of the single door and waits for Peter to join him. 

Quentin nods to the door, "Open it." And Peter obeys. The look on his face is utterly priceless once he's turned the handle and swung it open. 

"This is all for me?" Peter asks as he walks in, clearly amazed. It causes Quentin to grin and he realizes he hasn't ever really felt like this. Sure he's been happy when he's made a breakthrough in some invention but this? This is different.

He had turned his office into a place for Peter to stay. He turned it into a proper bedroom because he was tired of seeing Peter sleeping on the couch. He was tired of Peter skirting around him with so much unease he figured making a space for him would make him feel more comfortable. More at home.

Quentin watches as Peter takes it all in, following him into the room and leaning against the door frame. 

The walls were painted a pale tan which was quite the contrast to the white apartment. Hell- the blue and red with black accent color scheme the room had going was the most colorful room in the place.

The bed sat against the wall to the right and a desk to the left. The large window let in a lot of light despite the blackout curtains that were halfway drawn closed. The lamps on the bedside tables lit up what the window didn't. There was even a dresser with a tv and a few pieces of abstract art hanging on the walls. 

Peter stood in the center of the room looking like he didn't know what to do next. Quentin considered it a win since he at least didn't look like he was ready to run away. 

He was shocked when the kid hugged him. He hadn't been expecting that much especially since they were hardly ever closer than an arms length from each other. Before Quentin could even think about reciprocating Peter had backed off, he had probably picked up on how tense he had become or maybe he himself still wasn't so sure about him. Quentin really couldn't blame him. 

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful..." Peter starts as he looks around the room. The beginning isn't too promising and Quentin's brow furrows. He knows Peter has noticed because he begins rambling, "which I am, I- I'm beyond grateful. This is amazing but...." he cuts himself off with a laugh, "you didn't have to theme it after Spider-Man."

Quentin just rolls his eyes but he couldn't deny the small grin that played on his lips. "What have it away?" He says sarcastically, gaze falling on the Spider-Man pillow in the middle of the pillow arrangement on the bed. 

Okay so maybe some of the decision could be blamed on a manic episode. He didn't quite remember sanely choosing the colors, it just seemed like a good idea at the time. 

"You missed your calling as an interior designer." Peter remarks and Quentin takes that as he did good. That's all he really needed anyway, if Peter liked it then that was more than enough for him.


End file.
